Katara's Memoirs
by LegendKillerlover4ever
Summary: Imagine that after Aang defeats Fire Lord Ozai, after her grandmother dies, and after she gets married to the one that she loves, Katara decides to write her memoirs. I hope that you like this story.
1. The Mysterious Visitor

_Disclaimer:I don't own Avatar the Last Airbender or any of its characters. This story was made entirely by me._

**Chapter 1**

A few days after Gran-Gran died, I got a letter from Aang. I've placed it in here so that you can read it later. It said:

_Dear Katara,_

_I'm sorry I couldn't be there for you when your grandmother died. I mean it's been a long time since we've seen each other. I miss you Katara. So, in order to be with you, I just have to ask you something. Is it okay if I come over for her funeral? I have a lot to say to your grandmother even though I only saw her when I was at your water tribe. I understand if you don't want me to be there. But if you don't let me come there, I will feel sorry for myself forever. Even when I die. But, Katara, there is one more thing I have to tell you. I love you. I would even tell you that even if you let me come over to Gran-Gran's funeral. Do you love me?_

_Love,_

_Aang_

Of course, I sent a letter back to him. It said:

_Dear Aang, _

_It's not actually up to me to decide if you can come over for Gran-Gran's funeral. So I asked Sokka. He said, "Even though he's the Avatar, he still wants to come to Gran-Gran's funeral?(I gave him the face then. Do you know what one that I'm talking about?)All right, Katara. He can come." Even though we haven't seen you in a while, he still can't believe that you are the Avatar. He doesn't admit it, but I think that he's still not used to it yet. To answer your question about if I love you: Yes I do. Did you want me to tell Sokka that you love me? Tell me when you get here._

_Love,_

_Katara_

When I was going to send the letter, I saw Momo. Momo used to be our messenger. He was also one of Aang's pets. We found him in the Air Temple that Aang called home before the Fire Nation destroyed it and killed everyone that he loved. All of this happened when he was frozen in an iceberg. Momo carried letters back and forth from me to Aang. I wasn't really sure what happened on Aang's end of our message rope. It was a mystery to me like it was a mystery to him what happened at my end of our message rope. The only one who knew what happened on both ends was Momo. He was waiting patiently for me to hand him the letter to Aang. I handed it to him. Then he flew to Aang. I found out when Aang came to Gran-Gran's funeral that he was in Ba-Sing-Se, one of the Earth Kingdoms. Ba-Sing-Se was conquered by the Fire Nation before Aang defeated the Fire Lord. The Fire Lord's name was Ozai. Zuko and Iroh came to Gran-Gran's funeral. Zuko was the new Fire Lord since Ozai was dead. Azula was also dead (this relieved us when we found out a few days later. We partied like we've never partied before!). Zuko was the only option the Fire Nation had left. We were glad that Zuko was the new Fire Lord. Of course, he only knew Gran-Gran when he came to get Aang for his father. "Your Highness, welcome to my grandmother's funeral." I said cordially to Zuko.

"Katara, I'm not the Fire Lord yet. I'm a fake Fire Lord now. I have to get married in order to become the real Fire Lord." Zuko said to me. Of course, he was right. I didn't have to call him Your Highness yet. His nation had traditions to follow. "Katara, will you..." He stopped right in the middle of his sentence because he saw Tikal. Tikal was looking at Zuko. He forgot what he was asking me. "Katara, where can I put the tea that I brought with me?" Iroh inquired, holding a teapot in his hand.

"I'll take care of it for you, Iroh."

"Thank you, Katara. You are a very nice girl. May be you _will_ be married to someone important. Just like that fortune teller said."

"You're welcome, Iroh." I just stood there, speechless after that. I remembered when he took me to a fortune teller. That fortune teller said those exact words. I saw Iroh and Zuko go to sit next to Tikal. Then I saw them chatting like old friends. Aang decided to stand right next to me. "I keep having this strange feeling that someone we know is coming to Gran-Gran's funeral besides Zuko and Iroh,"Aang said to me.

"You know what Aang?"I asked him.

"What?"

"I have that same feeling, too. Is that why you came to stand next to me?"

"Yes."

"Oh." Then I saw someone familiar. "Aang! Look!"

"Where?"

"Over there!" I pointed in the direction that I saw the familiar person.

"I see him."

"Aang?"

"Yeah?"

"Could it be...?" I didn't even have to finish my question because he knew who I was talking about.

"Yeah, it is." The next thing I knew the person was standing right in front of us.

"Did you miss me?"the familiar but strange person asked.

_Please rate my story! Let me know how you like it._


	2. The Big Question

_Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar: the Last Airbender or any of it's characters. I just made up this story on my own._

**Chapter 2**

"Why would we miss you after what you did to us?"Aang asked the stranger.

"Because we haven't seen each other in a long time."the stranger explained to Aang. Then he looked at me. "Did you miss me, Katara? I know you did." I thought long and hard about what this stranger did two years ago.

"I didn't miss you at all after what you did."I said very firmly to him. Then Sokka noticed the stranger. "What are you doing here,_ Jet_?" Sokka said his name like it was a curse word. Yes, it was Jet. He was the one who betrayed our trust. We thought that he was a good person, but we were wrong. Even to this day, I haven't forgiven him. I know what you're thinking. You are thinking that it's wrong to not forgive someone for as long as I have. Maybe I should forgive him. Anyway, back to my story. "I just wanted to talk to Katara alone, Sokka," Jet answered, "Anyway, Katara can I talk to you alone?" Before I could answer, he pulled me away from Aang and Sokka, and he took me to a secret place. I wasn't really surprised at the place that he took me to. What Jet asked me did surprise me.

"Katara, we've known each other for a long time. So, I was wondering if you would marry me. I know that you used to like me before you knew what I did." I remember feeling stupid that I liked him before. "No, Jet," I answered, "I don't want to marry you. I'm in love with someone else." I could tell that his feelings were hurt, but a voice inside of me said that I did the right thing. He tried to hold me in his arms, but I said, "Don't do that, Jet. I'm practically taken. Besides, I think that we should go back. I think that Gran-Gran's funeral is starting. I need to be there." So, we walked back to Gran-Gran's funeral in silence. Jet kept trying to hold my hand, but I kept pulling away. Finally, he gave up. When we got to Gran-Gran's funeral, Jet went to his seat. I sat next to Aang. "What did Jet want to tell you that couldn't wait until after Gran-Gran's funeral?"Sokka asked me. "I'll tell you and Aang later, Sokka," I answered. After Gran-Gran's funeral, I told them what Jet asked me. Aang looked disappointed. "What did you tell him?"Sokka asked me.

"I told him that I was in love with someone else," I answered. Aang looked relieved.

"Who?"

"I'm not telling. If I tell you who it is, in ten seconds you would tell someone."

"No I wouldn't!"

"Oh really? What about the time when Tikal told you that she liked Zuko?"

"I didn't tell anyone at all!"

"You told me,"Aang said.

"See, that's what I mean. You can't keep a secret for longer than ten seconds,"I said. Sokka looked like that he was mad at Aang.

"What did I do, Sokka?" Aang asked, looking as innocent as he could, "Oh! I forgot something. Katara, could you come with me? I need to ask you something,"Aang asked me.

"Sure," I answered. We went to the same place that Jet took me to in order to propose to me. "Katara, we've known each other since I woke up from that sleep, you know which one I mean. So I was wondering,"he got down on one knee, "Katara, will you marry me?"

_Please rate my story! Let me know how you like it._


End file.
